


The Different Ways to Court Placido

by SeniorTrashCan



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Filipino Character, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pining, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeniorTrashCan/pseuds/SeniorTrashCan
Summary: In which even Paulita agrees that Juanito, her own fiancé (albeit arranged), is stupidly head over heels for his friend. But to everyone's dismay, Juanito is as oblivious as rock even to his own feelings.OrPaulita is the ultimate wingman, Juanito has the gay panic™, Placido just wants sleep and Basilio is painfully oblivious. (Title changed)
Relationships: Basilio/Isagani (Noli Me Tangere & Related Works), Crisostomo Ibarra/Maria Clara, Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente, Paulita Gomez/Juli
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

All Paulita can do is sigh. Juanito going on one of his stories again, those stories full of his dear chum Placidings. As the two walk along the new garden of house, the breeze passes by. The dainty maiden held her parasol and abaniko limply, very much heard this rant on how 'Placiding can be so cool sometimes.' 

"-I was like- Kung babagsak ako, babagsak ka rin. Pagkatapos non he almost punched me!" Juanito says loudly, perhaps boastfully. Paulita rolled her eyes, unafraid as being seen unladylike. After all, they both had no feeling for each other, they were like close friends at best.

" Juanito, If I hear another gay rant about Placido I swear-"

"G-GAY!?" Juanito says a bit too loudly. Thankfully nobody else was there except for her handmaid, who was idly standing far away.

Paulita once again, rolled her eyes.  
"Sige, lakasan mo pa parang hindi nila narinig."

"P-Paulita... I am d-definitely not homosexual! Y-you must've heard me wrong! I talk about my other friends too." Juanito is strangely riled up. He starts to flail his hands and stutter his excuses. Paulita feigns an expression of sympathy and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Oh honey, you don't. Not even a word about Macaraig or Sandoval. " Juanito groans and buries his face in his hands, a dark red blush reaches the tips of his ears.

"Ay, huwag ka ganyan... If it makes you feel better, I used to date this beautiful woman when I was younger--" At this, Juanito widened his eyes and whipped his head to face Paulita, disbelief written all over the young man's face. 

"You dated a woma-"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her handmaid come near. Paulita quickly slapped her abaniko at Juanito and mocked a loud laugh.  
"Oh! Juanito you're so funny! Stop!"  
The boy scruches his face in confusion before nodding in understanding, the hand maid was already near. 

"Senora, Oras na po na umalis." the young girl motions to the karwahe not too far away.

"Ah, yes. Please tell Tia na sandali lang."  
Paulita nods then leans to whisper into Juanito's ear.  
"It's okay, Kausapin mo ako ipag na pansin mo na." The charming woman merely giggled at Juanito's stutters and walked away, a knowing smile on her face. Juanito does nothing but stare after his future business wife.

What did she mean by that?

_____________

Placido Penitente was of course, a patient man. He kept to himself and did what he could as a student. Restless nights of studying, all for a class even the padre didn't know anything about. Even with the horrid education in the city, all he can think about is his future and keeps his mouth shut. His life right now is tiring and boring, fun was not a word in his vocabulary.

That is until he became seat mates with Juanito Pelaez. The student that was dozing off to his left. 

For Placido, Juanito was lazy, a procrastinator to no end, very annoying and too loud. But for some weird reason, Placido finds their weird banter a form of friendship at best and acquaintances at worst. If the studious man was being honest, we found Juanito's presence comforting, as if he was a breath of fresh air in a long time.

But why was Placido wondering about that idiot anyways? He should really listen to what Padre Millon was saying. So he stopped staring at his paper, grabbed his pen and started writing notes, even the smallest details. After a few minutes of silence, a small tap on his shoulder caught his attention, only to sigh when he sees Juanito's shit eating grin.

"Ano?" he whispers, annoyed. All Juanito does smile even more then whispers his question.

"Ano tawag sa Prayle na wala sa loob ng Physics building?"

Ugh, it was another one of those jokes. Placido rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

"Placidingsssss...." Juanito lets about a long whine, the motive to annoy evident in his face. Placido sighs and says quietly, "Ano?"

"Padre Millon." He says cockily.

Placido immediately covers his mouth and suppresses chuckles, the corner of his eyes crinkle in mirth as his shoulder slightly shake from amusement. Juanito feels like his heart stopped, despite it's accelerated beating. At the same time the rich young man couldn't believe how cute Placido was. But before he could reply, Padre Millon must've seen Placido move because he shouted in their direction.

"Penitente! Care to tell the class on to why you are disrupting my time!?" the aged man yelled as he waves a ruler at their direction. Placido stops and awkwardly sits straight. He sweats in nervousness and scrambles to find an excuse. 

"Ummm..." 

"He was coughing Padre! I slapped his back too hard!" Juanito jumps up from his seat and waves his hand, hoping to avert the padre's attention. The anger on Padre Millon face immediately dissapated and was replaced by a friendly expression. 

"Ah Pelaez, I see. Just do try to keep it to a minimum." He says cheerfully to Juanito only to change when he talks to Placido.  
"Don't try to make a scene! Hindi ka ba nakakahiya sa mga kakklase mo? Susmaryosep, children these days..." Padre Millon shakes his head and resumes teaching although he's more attentive now. The other students simply whisper and giggle at the poor boy. 

The lanky boy merely looks down and nods. Juanito sits down and peeks over to see that Placido is blushing, his tan cheeks become darker and was biting his lip.

'Oh my... Why is he so cute...' 

Juanito can't help but feel guilty so he calls Placido once again. 

"Pssst! Peninte, sorry." 

All he receives is a cold glare and a frown. Placido huffs and pays no mind to him then simply resumes writing. Juanito lets his smile drop and he turns the other way, hoping that Placido's already shitty mood would be less shitty today. Suddenly, a bell rings around the class and all the other students start to leave. Juanito turns to look at his friend, only to see him already fathering his things. But before he could utter a word, Placido walks away, his mood clearly ruined. 

Juanito sighs and slumps his shoulders.  
"Ugh... Ang tanga ko..." He says in the now empty classroom.


	2. Nothing beats scheming with your fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos, it means a lot to me! Sorry if it's short^^

"Well you seem awfully quiet today. Did something happen between you and Placido?" Paulita says as she quietly picks flowers from the nearby bushes. The two were once again in the garden of Tiani, where women and men alike socialized with others. They were once again on their weekly meet-up, talking in a secluded part in the garden.

"Well...Am I that obvious?" Juanito replies as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He honestly taught that he was good at hiding his emotions. He should've at least started babbling about the weather to distract her.

"Somewhat... Look if it's a lovers quarrel, I do say that kissing him would suffice. His anger should dissipate by then." Paulita idly looks at the red flower between her fingers. Juanito however feels his mouth run dry and stops in his tracks to stare at her in shock. The young woman sits down on a nearby bench, looking innocent.

" K-Kiss?! W-what are you saying?! " He sucks in a breath, the thought of kissing Placido's soft plump lips are too much for him. The maiden plays with her lips and puts the sampaguita down on the grass. After a few seconds of Juanito's brain internally screaming bloody murder she speaks up again.

"Well, if Placido is really angry I suppose having se-“

" Paulita! "

Juanito shouts and Paulita can see that his face is as red as the flower she held a few seconds ago. He was to say the least, startled because never in a hundred years would he have expected that Paulita, the most charming and graceful woman in the bayan would say the word so casually.

"What?" Paulita replies, nonchalantly waving her fan. "Naku, it's so hot..." She stands so casually and was acting as if she didn't drop a huge shock.

"D-did- Are you serious?! How could've you even say that?! Having i-it with-with... " Juanito’s mind suddenly wanders, Illusions of what Placido would’ve looked under him.

_‘Juanito… ‘ Placido giggled as he moved closer-_

The young man slaps himself hard, leaving a mark on his already red face. Oh god, what was he thinking?! His friend looks at him like he’s crazy, which he probably was.

“Are you thinking of him right now? My goodness Juanito, couldn’t have waited till you both got home?“ Paulita smiles cheekily, fully knowing what she was doing to Juanito’s poor flustered brain. He was obviously denying his feelings. She only giggles in return.

“HINDI! B-Besides we’re not like that! I-I’m not gay! “ Juanito protests but Paulita only quirks an eyebrow wearing that ‘Really? ‘ expression so smugly.

“Talaga? What about that one time that you told me about the wrong things in the theater? Le cloches de Cornerville? You kept staring at him! Or how about-“ Paulita is intent to keep telling Juanito off, because honestly! It was so obvious! But Juanito cut her off by saying loudly.

“Enough! Okay, I get it! I might be a little gay…“ The last part was whispered as if he was embarrassed. Paulita cups a hand over her ear and says,

“Ano? I’m afraid I can’t hear you. “

  
“I’m gay! There satisfied ka na?! “ Juanito bursts and waves his arms around. Gosh, what happened to his suave attitude? When had he turned like this nervous?

“Ah, that was, sa totoo, very satisfying to hear. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one looking at my peers. “ She wonks jokingly and laughs quite heartily. Juanito huffs and sits down next to Paulita.

“What am I going to do Lita? Placido would never like someone like me. “ Paulita let’s out a reassuring smile at the nickname. Both having an endearing nicknames under the guise of lovers, but she knew that Juanito would only use it when he genuinely talked to her about his feelings.

Paulita would consider herself his sister, with the bond they shared. Though she was unclear I’d Juanito felt the same about her. 

  
“Do everything from the heart Nito, he would surely know. “

“I dunno… “

Paulita thinks for a bit before slapping her abaniko against Juanito’s shoulder. He groans in response, annoyance washes over the previously solemn face.  
“Buwsit… Mukha ba akong lamok?”

“Tumahimik ka diyan. Basta- I have an idea. Perhaps you should plant some hints first. To let him be aware of your feelings. “

“Ah, what do I do then? Harana?” Juanito lights up immediately at the thought of Placido simply swooning at his violin skills. Paulita quickly slaps him with her fan.

“The idea is not to get noticed! Do you want to get treated like an outcast?! “

Juanito only out a soft “Ah… Oo nga pala… “ at the realization.

“Well, if I know anything about men, it’s that men love getting letter from their admirers. Perhaps you could write him a poem? “

“I’m no good with poems. I could ask Isagani, though he would know... “

“Oh you should. He would understand, he’s been trying to court Basilio after all. “

Juanito widens his eyes at the statement. Paulita really was speaking so casually while telling secrets just like that.  
“Basilio and Isagani?! He was courting you just a month ago!”

“Well, when my Tia and your father were already making arrangements about our wedding, me and Isagani realized that what we felt had faded. Our hearts had fallen for some one else. “ Paulita says wistfully.

“If Isagani has Basilio then you have…? “  
Paulita giggles and hides behind her fan, mischief shining within her hazel eyes.

“That’s a story for another day, Nito. “

Juanito rolls his eyes and groans. Another one of her guessing games. Well, at least he knows who to talk to now, even if it was a little embarrassing. 

Time to woo Placido, plan one. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I changed the title to something more fitting.)  
> Something that popped into my head. I'm not that consistent with updating so it's depends if I will finish this or not. Comment if you want more!


End file.
